Heroes of the Past and Future Unite
by E. Wojo
Summary: Original TrilogyKotOR x-over
1. Prologue: A force jump through time

Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars. Timeline Starts just after the events of KotOR and will end a bit afteran AU ending of RotJ. I will also put in some events between ESB and RotJ. Also I'm using a male Revan. I haven't seen many stories with one. Have a problem with it? Don't Read!!!  
  
'self thoughts' {Talking through force bond}  
  
Heroes of the Past and Future Unite  
  
Prologue: A Force Jump into the Future  
  
Timeline: After KotOR  
  
On the Ebon Hawk Revan meditated in his room, a collection of lightsabers hanging on a wall next to him.He reflected on the events starting back on the Endar Spire all the way to the Star Forge. 'If it wasn't for those sith fighters attacking us, I'd never would've met everyone and Malak might still be alive trying to conquer the galaxy.' Thoughts then turned to an incident on this very ship. 'What are we going to do Bastila? We can't avoid this forever.' Revan then remember that the mission was over and that they could deal with it without interuptions. As Revan stood up his door opened to reveal Mission. "Can I help you with something?" Revan asked her. "Nothing for me. Canderous wants something though." "Then why isn't he here?" "He's having an argument with Carth about it in the lounge." Reven shook his head and said "Fine I'll go to him." Revan said as he left his room and headed towards the lounge with Mission right behind him.  
  
When they got there they could hear the argument. "I don't care what you think about it but I feel we should get back to the jedi enclave on Yavin 4 first before getting some R and R." Carth said. "Well technically this is Revan's ship and I say we ask him to let us relax now that the galaxy isn't in danger." Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head. "Okay so my kind of relaxation involves a drunken barfight. And I'm sure to get in one at Bespin." "And I say..." "Hold it you two." Revan yelled out as he felt the Force willing towards Canderous's idea. "Carth is right in saying we should head to Yavin 4 first but Canderous is also right in saying that we need to relax. Also there are things here I want to settle before seeing those windbags at the temple. Any reason for choosing Bespin or just for the hell?" "Just for the hell of it." "Fine then. Set a course for Bespin." Revan then left the lounge and bumped into both Jolee and Juhani. "You felt it too?" He asked them. They both nodded. "It appears the Force wishes for us to go to Bespin but I'm unsure why." Revan said as he tried to understand it. "Perhaps it will be made clear when we reach our destination." Jolee said placing a hand on Revan's shoulder. "Well I have to talk to Bastila about a couple of things." "Like what happened on the Star Forge?" "Among other things Juhani. Excuse me." Revan walked passed them to reach Bastila's room.  
  
Revan opened the door to reveal Bastila on her bed shaken up a bit. "What's wrong? A nightmare about what happened during your capture?" "No not a nightmare a vision of things to come." Revan sat down beside her. "And what did you see?" He asked her. "I saw you in a battle with a powerful black- armored Sith Lord. More powerful than yourself and Malak combined. You were barely holding on while I was rescuing a young man from the Sith Lord. I saw the Sith stab you through your belly with his saber which made the next scene strange. The scene changed to a dark place. You and the young man I was helping before who apparently was a jedi fighting against the same Sith Lord in front of another Sith Lord.Then force lightning came at you and then the screaming and that's all I got." Bastila couldn't finish without shaking like a leaf. Revan wrapped his arms around her and whispered "Don't worry about me. Remember the saying the future is always in motion. What you saw might not happened. Listen we have to talk about that kiss we had earlier."  
  
Before Bastila could utter a protest they both felt a strong pull coming from the force and suddenly the ship jolted violently throwing the pair of them into a wall and landing on the floor with Revan on the bottom and Bastila laying on top of him. The door opened revealing Jolee and Juhani. "Hey did you feel..." Jolee asked stopping at the sight of the two of them. "We'll come back later." Juhani said pushing Jolee away from the open door. Bastila stood up and said "It's not whatever you thought it was." "Sure anyways like I was saying You felt that pull on the force just before you two were on the floor..." Jolee had said before breaking out into laughter. "Yes we did. Don't you just hate being called upon at the worst times?" Revan said with a smile on his face.  
  
Timeline Just before the end of ESB. A.N. I can't remember the of the Star Destroyer at Bespin so I'm just choosing one out of thin air.  
  
The com system beeped and Carth's voice called to the four jedi. "Hey we're almost to Bespin and we might have a problem." "What sort of problem?" Jolee asked. "How about the kind with enough firepower to turn the Hawk into scrap." The four jedi raced toward the bridge and what they saw shocked them. "That's a big ship." Jolee said looking at the strange trianglar shaped ship. "Could that be a new Republic ship?" Carth asked. "I don't think so." Revan said. "I'm getting a bad feeling from it." A beeping came from the console. "That ship is trying to communicate with us on some unknown frequency." Carth said. Revan grabbed his comm and yelled out "T3, hook up with the communications systems and try to get a link between us and that ship. Try all channels if you have to." T3 managed to find one and caught the end of a message. "Answer or be fired upon." A man's voice said. Revan got on the ship's comm. "Sorry. We couldn't reach you earlier but we were unsure about your frequency. May I ask who am I speaking to?" "This is the Star Destroyer Enforcer. Indentify yourself." "This is the Ebon Hawk requesting permission to dock at Bespin." "I'm sorry but I can not authorize that." "Then let me speak to your captain then." Revan growled using force persuasion. "I will let you speak to my captain." Revan smiled evilly at that idiot's reply. "Then put him on."  
  
They waited a few minutes until another man's voice talked to them. "May I help you?" "Am I speaking with the captain of that ship?" "Yes I am." "We request permission to dock at Bespin." "I can not under order from Lord Darth Vader himself." 'Darth Vader huh? That's a Sith title. It appears my former padawan did train another apprentance before his death. Might as well introduce myself to this Vader.' Revan turned back to the comm system. "Captain, Lord Vader himself requested that we be here to assist in his mission." Revan said once again using force persuasion. "It would be unwise of you to not give us permission to dock." Revan heard the captain gulped and his reply. "Permission to dock at Cloud City. Lord Vader is there capturing the prisoners as we speak." "Thank you Captain." Revan then shut off the comm system. "Carth, take the ship to where it needs to go. Bastila, Canderous come here for a second."  
  
Revan took them to a corner of the lounge and whispered to them something. Canderous then nodded and walked toward his quarters. Jolee turned to Juhani and whispered "Have you felt the force lately?" "Yes, I've never felt such darkness." "I have once, during the war of Exar Kun." Both jedi jumped in surprise when Bastila shouted "NO! I WILL NOT WEAR THAT TUNIC AGAIN." "The only way we can pull this off is if you do." Revan said trying to reason with her. "No I will not do it." "I'll do it, in front of everyone." Revan said with a smirk on his face. "Put on your old Sith robes then but I won't put on the ones I got." "That's not what I was talking about." "Then what were you..." Bastila's rant was stopped short as Revan pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips. {Revan, what in the force are you doing?} {What does it look like? Remember I wanted to discuss this earlier. I'll stop for now if you put on the tunic.} {Fine.}  
  
Revan stopped kissing her and Bastila turned around and started walking to her quarters mumbling about arroagant former sith lords. "Remember anger is of the dark side." Revan chuckled as he turned his back to her looking at the gaping faces of the others. "What can I say but..." Suddenly a boot hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" Revan turned around only to have another one hit him in the face. "What the sith hell?" He looked down to see that they were the boots Bastila was just wearing. He looked up to see her in the midst of putting on the sith tunic she wore during her brief interlude with the dark side. When she finished she glared at him. "Explain to me once again why I'm dressed like this." "Simple we're about to go face to face with what I believe to be another one of Malak's apprentences. I felt it might fool them into thinking we're on the same side thus getting us closer to the apprentence without dealing with obsticles in our way. Now I've got to get ready." Revan walked toward his quarters and after a few minutes he came back wearing his Darth Revan robes. "Despite the fact I'm not evil anymore, I have to admit..." He looked at himself in his old robes. "I make this look good." "Who says you're not evil anymore?" Bastila asked with a frown. "Hey I'm about to dock so I think we should save the conversation for later." Carth yelled.  
  
The Ebon Hawk docked at Cloud City and Everyone except Mission, Zaalbar, and T3 waited for the hatch to open. The hatch opened revealing a man in a strange looking olive-colored uniform surrounded by men in white armor. Revan was confused about it so much he missed the uniformed man's introduction. A sargent or something. "We've run into complications." The uniformed man said "Several prisoners are escaping and Lord Vader is engaging another one. We can lead you to where the others are." Revan walked up to him and using the force said "Your men we lead my comrades to them. You will take me and these two..." He said pointing to Bastila and Canderous. "...to Lord Vader." "I will take you to Lord Vader." The man said. "Good. Carth, Go with them and do you what you do best when you find those prisoners. Let's go.  
  
Revan and the others followed the soldier toward some machinary deep in the city. "What is he doing here?" Canderous asked "He plans on capturing a rebal commander and then freezing him in carbonite." The man said. "Sorry I asked." Suddenly Revan stopped and looked down a hallway. "He's down there. I can sense him. And you good sir are no longer needed." Next thing the soldier knew he was shot through the heart by Canderous. "Thank you. Now when we get there Leave the sith to us while you rescue this rebel, Canderous."  
  
As the three of them raced towards the direction Revan figured, he and Bastila felt a huge disturbance in the force. "Here we go." Revan yelled as they reached a closed door. Revan managed to open it and the three of them saw a a black armored man or at least what Revan percieved as a man was reaching out to a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was holding onto the railing of a ledge and from what Revan could tell the armored man was trying to help the boy. However Revan could sense that the boy was strong in the force. So the armored sith was probably trying to lure the boy over to the darkside. The two of them looked at the three newcomers as Revan smirked and a snap-hiss sounded as Revan ignited his lightsaber and said "Lord Darth Vader I presume?" 


	2. Chapter 1: Vader vs Revan

Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars. Timeline Starts just after the events of KotOR and will end a bit afteran AU ending of RotJ. I will also put in some events between ESB and RotJ. Also I'm using a male Revan. I haven't seen many stories with one. Have a problem with it? Don't Read!!!  
  
'self thoughts' {Talking through force bond}  
  
Heroes of the Past and Future Unite  
  
Chapter 1: Vader vs Revan  
  
Timeline: The end of ESB  
  
Reavn walked toward the huge sith lord in a slow stride. Bastila and Canderous walking right behind him. He sensed Bastila's shock at the jedi's right arm or rather the stump where his hand used to be. Revan sensed that this Vader was even more powerful as Bastila had said. 'Sith-spawn!' Revan thought {Bastila, he's more powerful than the entire jedi council.}{That's not possible. How could we not have sensed this before?} Revan ignored her and returned his attention to Vader.  
  
To say Vader wasn't upset would be a fib. He was close to bringing his son to the darkside when from out of nowhere two people dressed as sith and third dressed in battle armor appear. "And what if I am? Who are you?" Vader kept an eye on his son making he didn't try anything stupid like escape.  
  
Revan smirked and said "I am Darth Revan, to my right is my apprentence Darth Bastila and to my left is General Canderous Ordo head of my fleet. We've come here for the prisoners you wished to capture yourself. Give them to us or we will be forced to kill you and your crew. What do you say?"  
  
Vader took a loud deep breath before saying "You're not Sith. I would've known about you two. Besides there are only suppose to be two Sith, Master and Apprentice." 'What womprat in his right mind made up that stupid rule. Must have been a jedi.' Revan thought with amusement before saying "Nevertheless this jedi's coming with us and you won't stop us." He raised his lit blood-red saber to emphasize the point.  
  
Vader's response was to ignite his saber and charge the former sith lord. Sabers clashed as they fought one other neither of them giving the other an inch forward or back. Revan realized that he would have to do something or else they'd be locked in stalemate. He reached one hand behind his back grasping the spare lightsaber tucked underneath his tunic. In an instant he pulled it out and ignited the blue blade attacking with renewed vigor.  
  
Vader was surprised and fell back a few steps giving Revan his opening to press the attack and drive him away from the fallen jedi. "Bet you haven't fought someone like me before." Revan said with a smirk. Vader had to admit he was partially right. His son was barely a warm-up and this Revan had obviously been training for a long time not only in using one but two sabers at once. He never fought against jedi who could do that with this kind of skill. Not even he himself could boast that kind of skill.  
  
Meanwhile Bastila and Canderous were trying to remove the jedi from his perch but he wouldn't let go and also he was mumbling about something not being true. Bastila tried to talk to him through his mind but he closed her off. "Move princess." Canderous said as he pointed a blaster at the jedi. He fired a shot and the kid went limp. "How could you?" Bastila screamed. "It was only a stun bolt. Now grab him before he falls." Canderous said as he removed a long cord from his armor. As Bastila did so they heard a loud growl and Revan yelling "Oh bantha fodder!"  
  
Now Vader was mad at the fact they shot his son and was using that hatred to fuel the darkness inside of him and made him even stronger. He growled, ignored the curse from Revan's mouth and charged him attacking him with even more vigor than Revan did. He knocked one of Revan's sabers from his hand and concentrated on killing the fool between him and his prey.  
  
Revan was as close to scared as he wanted to be then. His opponent went from powerful to almost godlike in less than 3 seconds. He deduced that it somehow involve Canderous shooting the young jedi. 'He's not dead though but you will be unless you think of something quick.' Revan's mind came back to the fight as several pieces of machinary came flying at him. Revan dodged and sliced through each piece of machinary as his eyes spied at something that could distract the pissed off sith lord.  
  
Bastila and Canderous had just finished tying the young man to Canderous's back like a pack when they saw the flying machinary. "Something tells me Revan needs help. Jedi help I believe as much I rather help him myself. You'd better go help him or else none of us might survive." Bastila nodded and ignited both ends of her staff and ran towards the two combatants.  
  
Revan sensed Bastila approaching and decided to use his distraction that instant. He used the force to pull a crate full of spare parts towards him and flung it at Vader. Vader smashed the crate releasing it's contents. Revan then flung the contents at Vader as he looked for his missing saber. Vader deflected the attack and charged Revan only to be blocked by Bastila. "You will die as have many of your brethren by my blade." He said to her. Bastila scowled as she attacked him. However this turned out to be a mistake as she realized she was no match for him.  
  
Revan found his saber only to see Bastila in trouble. He used the force to grab Vader's cloak and dragged him away from Bastila. 'A dirty trick but anything to give Bastila some breathing room till he could get back into the fight. He got his saber and ran in front of Bastila hoping to give her a bit more time to catch her breath.  
  
Vader thought that this was one of the worst days he's had since the rebellion started. Two jedi claiming to be sith trying to take his son away, said son getting shot and now it appears that he was tied to the soldier that came with the jedi and was escaping with him. He stared at the two jedi for a bit. He had almost beaten the female jedi named Bastila when he felt a force pull on his cape dragging him away. He turned to see Revan doing just that before letting go and running in front of the woman. "I grow weary of you two. It's time I finished this and then I will reclaim my son from your friend."  
  
Bastila gasped at that revelation that the fallen jedi was this monster's son but Revan smirked and said "Just bring it on then." Bastila looked at him and asked "Where'd you learn that phrase from?" "I don't know maybe from my past life as Darth Revan. Who knows?" Revan said as he charged Vader swinging both sabers expertly with Bastila right next to him twirling her staff.  
  
Vader soon realized he couldn't take them both on. After all it had been a long time since he could take on jedi who were in their prime. Of course there was also the difference in numbers of sabers. His one to their combined four. He paused in his attack as he watched Revan's eyes lose their focus for a second before he charged towards him again swinging both sabers knocking him towards an open closet.  
  
Vader almost gasped in shocked as Revan deactiveted both of his sabers and said "You still believe in angels, little boy?" and used the force to slam Vader into the closet and then using a fallen metal bolt to push the close button and then grabbing a piece of machinary and smashed it into the control panal locking Vader in there for a time.  
  
"What was that about angels?" Bastila asked deactivating her staff. "I think I got look into Vader's past as I was fighting him. Something involving a young boy and girl in a shop. I only got a glimpse of it. I believe Vader may have been that little boy at one time. I felt something else as well." "What?" "A glimmer of light trying to break from the darkness." Bastila scoffed and said "Always trying to save people despite the fact that some of them may not want to be saved and I think this Vader will turn out to be one of them. For our sakes I hope that you are wrong" Revan ran ahead so he didn't Bastila say "Me too."  
  
When they reached the Ebon Hawk They saw Carth and Canderous in another argument. "Great idea you had to come. I feel so relaxed." "Not my fault that there was a sith lord hanging around here." HK walked up to Revan and asked "Question. May I blast both of the meatbags for you master. I am certain they are bothering you and they are blocking the way to the cockpit." "Not now HK. Where are are our guests?" They turned to me and Carth said "The young man is in the medbay and the others said they had their own ship and will meet us in space." "Then get us into space as quickly as possibly."  
  
A.N. I had wanted to do a seprarate chapter focusing on what happened to Carth's group but now I'm not so sure. I still can however if you want me to. Just review to me. 


	3. Chapter 2: Escape from Bespin

Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars. Timeline Starts just after the events of KotOR and will end a bit afteran AU ending of RotJ. I will also put in some events between ESB and RotJ. Also I'm using a male Revan. I haven't seen many stories with one. Have a problem with it? Don't Read!!!  
  
'self thoughts' {Talking through force bond}  
  
Heroes of the Past and Future Unite  
  
Chapter 3: Escape from Bespin  
  
Timeline: The end of ESB  
  
As the Ebon Hawk lifted off from the dock Revan sat down in the pilots seat next to Carth. "Get us away from here as fast as you can." "All right and it looks like our friends got to their ship after all." Carth said looking over Revan's shoulder. Revan turned around to see... "That piece of Corellian junk is their ship?! They'd be better off in the Hawk." Revan said as he and Carth got the ship into outer space only to be confronted by the Enforcer. "Sith hell I forgot about that ship." Carth said as he did some evasive manunvering. "I ought to hit you for even saying that. How can anyone forget a ship like that?" Revan said as he steered past the blasts coming from the huge ship.  
  
Revan then saw a small ship go inside the bigger ship and frowned "Looks like Darth Bantha Fodder got out of that closet I locked him in." he muttered Carth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What did you just say?" "I'll tell you later. Right now Let's deal with this problem first. It appears they don't want us destroyed and I know why."  
  
Suddenly a message beeped on the Hawk's comm. "It appears our friends hyperdrive needs to be fixed. Like I said 'better off in the Hawk.' They need a few minutes to repair it. That gives me an idea."  
  
Revan steered the Hawk until it was hovering above the star destroyer. Revan then got on the comm and shouted "Canderous I want you and Mission to man the guns and open fire on that ship below us. Don't worry about us getting hit they won't risk it not with our friend in the medbay. The sith lord wants him alive I believe."  
  
Revan then sensed a link being made through the force. 'Uh oh that's trouble.' He thought as he realised where the link was coming from and where it was going. "Keep us here Carth till that other ship goes to lightspeed. I have an urgent matter to attend to now."  
  
Revan ran to the medbay as fast as the force could take him till he reached the young man's bed. He was calling out to his father till Revan showed up and placed his hand on the boy's head putting him into a healing trance and making his own connection to the mind link between father and son. "Sorry to disappoint you Sith scum. Your son belongs to me now and I don't intend to give him up without a fight. You want him, come over here and claim himself yourself." He then sent a shockwave to Vader that sent the dark lord backward a few feet.  
  
"Revan The other ship is giving us cordinates to go to when they go to lightspeed and they just went into lightspeed." Carth shouted over the comm. "Then get us out of here." Revan shouted back as he flet the familiar jolt of the ship going into hyperspace. He looked at the young jedi before him. "When you wake up, you and I have things to talk about young padawan."  
  
A.N I sorry it's taking this long to get going. Hopefully the next chapters will wet your appitites for more. A couple facts first about what's going on.  
  
1. The force somehow had Revan and the crew of the Hawk have been transported over 4000 years into the future yet they don't fully realise it yet. So they don't know about the Empire nor the Jedi purges.  
  
2. Revan believes Vader to be another apprentence of Malek's  
  
3. Revan thinks the young jedi is someone's else padawan instead of the last jedi left (Except for Yoda but he's not getting involved.) 


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations WE'RE WHEN!

Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars.

'self thoughts'

Talking through force bond

Heroes of the Past and Future Unite

Chapter 3: Revelations "WE'RE WHEN!"

As the Hawk soared through hyperspace Revan stood watch over the young jedi in the medbay. The mental conflict between himself and Vader had left him wary. Vader was quite strong though his strength was more physical than mental while Revan when he was a sith lord was stronger mentally. Then again he was sure no sith lord would ever have the mental prowess he had. Another reason he watched over the young man was the fact Vader called him his son. Revan wanted to investigate this further before confronting Vader again.

Revan noticed the young man stirring and poured a glass of water for himself and the young man. "Want some water padawan?" The young man looked at him strangely before nodding yes. Revan handed him the glass before realising "Duh you only have one hand at the moment and you're too tired to use the other. Here let me help you." Revan used the force bring the cup to the young man's mouth and tipping it slightly so he could drink it. "Not too much now." Revan said as he pulled the glass away and placed it back in his hands.

"I'd like to ask you some questions padawan if you don't mind. First of which being your name." Revan said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Luke Skywalker and why do you refer me as a padawan." "Well it's obvious you're training to be a jedi Luke. You're strong in the strong yet you don't have that much training which strikes me odd. So you must be someone's apprentice or padawan. Next question being where's your master?" "It's a long story. Might if I ask you a question Revan was it?" Revan smirked and said "Go ahead." "You claimed yourself to be a sith lord yet I don't sense that much darkness in you now. Why is that?"

"I'm a ex-sith lord. I was a jedi who fell during the Mandalorian wars and came back to the light after Malek tried to kill me." "That's impossible. That war happened over 4000 years ago." Revan spat out the water he was drinking as Luke said that. "4000 YEARS AGO!" Revan got a shocked look on his face before he became calm again. "That explains a lot. Ships I've never seen before. A sith lord whose powers rival my own. And apparently the galaxy under the power of the darkside. Think you can give me a rundown on how all this happened?" Luke gave a sigh and said "You really want to know?" Revan sat down and nodded.

Hours later Revan was glad he sat down otherwise he might have passed out onto the ground. 'The Sith built a weapon that can destroy a planet with a single blast. By the Force that's horrible. That almost makes Malek's brutality seem generous. At least it was destroyed. But that doesn't mean they couldn't rebuild another one of these Death Stars could they?' Revan wondered till he felt another presense enter the room. "Oh I forgot you were here too Dustil."

Dustil Onasi snorted and said "Well Master Jolee didn't and said it would be better if I stayed on the Hawk with Mission and Big Z." "Thank the Force he remembered you were here. Also I'd be careful about calling Jolee Master. The council may have assigned him to be your jedi master but…" Revan said before shouting "HE"S STILL NOTHING MORE THAN AN OLD COOT!" "AN OLD COOT I MAY BE BUT I CAN STILL SMACK YOU AROUND LIKE A LITTLE KID!" An older male's voice shouted from nearby.

"Sure he can." Revan whispered to Dustil before returning his attention to Luke. "Hang around with us for a while and you'll understand what that was all about. Now how about telling me about this Master Yoda and where I might locate him."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Cause you're in need of a new teacher. Someone who can teach you many skills of the light side, the dark side, as well as the finer points of lightsaber dueling." Revan said sticking his chest out with a smug look on his face.

"Someone like you?" Luke asked.

"Well if you insist." Revan said keeping that smug look on his face.

"Uh oh. Dad warned me about that look. Said it brings trouble." Dustil said.

"Well your dad can kissed my force sensitive ass. What do you think about that?" Revan said.

"Not my problem." Dustil said as he left the medbay.

"I'm asking again where can I find Master Yoda?" Revan asked.

"Dagobah." Luke said.

'Great that bug-infested swamp.' Revan thought as he used the force to put Luke to sleep.

"Hey Revan we've arrived at the coordinates we were sent." Canderous said through the com.

"Right as soon as we land I want to talk to whoever is in charge. Afterwards I want everyone back inside the Hawk for an emergency meeting." Revan replied. 'It's gonna be one of those days.' He thought as he sat down next to Luke's bed.

Hours later everyone gathered back at the Hawk. Revan looked at everyone and yelled out. "I know you are all upset at what has happened over the last few hours. But we will get through this. Now any of you have something to say before I decide what we should do next."

Carth stood up and said "We should help them. They want to bring back the republic…"

"But Carth you heard what happened 20 years ago. I agree however that we should help them." Mission said as she fiddled with her stealth belt.

"As do I." Revan said "Carth you can help with the troops here. While we jedi, start rebuilding the Order as best we can. That boy Luke will definitely be a big help in doing that."

"Juhani and I noticed that girl Leia was also force-sensitive." Jolee said as he whipped up a medkit.

"I did too and decided that Bastila will be training her while I train the boy. Any problems with that?" Revan asked as he looked at the three other jedi.

"No."

"No problem."

"Wait a minute!" Bastila shrieked as she stared at Revan "What makes you think I can take one an untrained force-sensetive that's way too old for basic training?"

"I was too old and look how great I turned out." Revan said smirking at her.

That was followed by snickering from the younger crewmembers as well as Jolee and Canderous.

"Anyways You'll be a great teacher to her cause of your brush with the darkside."

"Revan, every jedi on this ship brushed up against the darkside. That includes yours truly." Jolee said looking up from his work.

"Yeah well you have Dustil to worry about, I'm gonna see about training Luke and well I don't think at the moment that Juhani's temperment would be ideal for Leia. So we're going with Bastila. We'll find someone for you train Juhani. We just someone who can…"

"Handle your bitchy attitude?" Canderous replied.

Juhani silently repeated the jedi oath over and over again until she cold-cocked Canderous in his jaw and sent him to the floor.

Canderous rubbed his jaw and replied "Good hit Cathar. I dare you to try that again when I'm ready for it."

"Don't Juhani he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Carth said.

Revan looked at both of them and replied "I swear if I catch you two in a intimate postion without you two trying to kill one other I'll be scarred for life.

Juhani blushed while Canderous gave a hearty laugh.

"Now that's settled as I was saying I'll train Luke but at times I'd like to get more information about what's happened during the last 4000 years. Mission and T3, I'll need your help in getting that. Of course HK will protect the three of us right?" Revan looked towards the red droid.

"Statement: Your safety matters more to me than the blue meatbag and the trashcan."

T3 responded shocking HK's rear compartment.

"You little...I'll fix you."

"Stop it both of you. HK I'll deal with you later. Last of course is you Canderous. You want help Carth train these rebels or be part of my information-gathering group."

"I'll help Mr. Poster Boy for the Republic. These rebels should learn how to war from a Mandalorian."

"Now that's settled I'm going to need to borrow the Hawk for a while so all non-jedi get out."

After that was said and done Revan took the Hawk and set course for Dagobah.

Next chapter will short and funny. You'll read why when I get it done.


End file.
